Omega's Secret
by Destiel1993
Summary: Sherlock has never been normal, hell he scares himself sometimes. John has had a fairly normal life that is until he met Sherlock. (Omega Sherlock, Alpha John)
1. 221B

John Had just finished talking to an old buddy of his from his time as a intern at St. Bartholomew'S Hospital. Hearing that there may be a place for him live at, but what did Mike say he met the flatmate again. The morgue what an bloody hell would he be at a morgue, Hitting him that this would be flatmate could work for the morgue or something of that sorts. interrupting his thoughts as he get a text from Mike about the offer for the flat. His new flatmate Sherlock is sort of odd ball, He already knew about the violin but the fact the flat was a mess. Well not the floor which is great he'd hate to fall and cause another injury. Looking around he figured that he could see himself living here even if Sherlock was analyzing every little thing that he did. Sherlock accepted John's offer and now he would be living a 221b Baker Street. Sherlock showed John to his room and gave him a small tour due to the flat not being that big.

A little while later Ms. Hudson came to see her new tenant, she had a big smile and John told her a little about himself. Feeling Sherlock's gaze as he told the landlady that he just came back from Afghanistan. He was stationed there as a doctor and that he planned to find a job as a doctor in town hopefully. Sherlock cleared his throat catching the attention of both John and Ms. Hudson walking over to them he turns his gaze to Ms. Hudson. "Don't you think that maybe John here would like to settle in?" Getting the Hint Ms. Hudson stood up. "It was very nice meeting you John and next time Sherlock just tell me that you want me to leave." Smiling sweetly as she goes to leave shutting the down behind her.

"I know I'm new here but why did you want her to leave so badly?" Suddenly there was a smell that hit him Sherlock is an omega

"Well if you must know I was simply just trying to get you alone to talk.. Oh don't give that look John I don't mean it that way beside I don't sleep with flatmates. In fact I don't sleep with anyone, It is simply beneath me." Walking over he sat down next to the doctor.

"Sherlock is it alright if I could as you a personal question?" Feeling a little nervous.

"If you must know yes I am an omega but as I'm sure you know that I am not one to settle down and have pups. I quite like my freedom plus I'm sure that my family wouldn't like the idea of little me's walking around. Now as for you dear John may I ask you a question?" He looked over at the smaller man *How could a alpha be so small in size*

"Um yes what do you want to know?" He wasn't quite sure if he could trust Sherlock yet.

"What is the purpose of the cane?" Sherlock's hand grazed over the size of the cane.

"Well you see I got injury in the war and when I got out of the hospital I suddenly had a horrible limp." Looking down at the cane

"Oh I see.. hold that thought!" Standing up quickly and making his way over to the window. "Oh bloody Hell!" turning around just as the door opens.

"What is going on don't people knock now and days."


	2. Crime scene

Sherlock walks into his kitchen a bit angered at the officer that busted into the detective's flat. "Lestrade what is it? I can see that it must be another murder and I know I'm correct so there is no reason to conform." The officer just huffed before replying. "It was a lady in pink and there is no I.D as to who she is and who could have killed her." Sherlock's eyes lit up at the thought of a challenge. John just looked back and forth between the omega and alpha, not saying a word so not to draw attention to himself. "Oh Lestrade I seemed to have forgotten my manners, This is my new flat mate. This is John Waston he is an army doctor I think I'd like to bring him with me as he might be a use to me. John you know a lot of information about the human body right?"

John shot his gaze up to Sherlock "Uh yes but why would you want me to come with you wouldn't I hold you back with my limp?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow "No I think that you will be fine there is no reason as to why your limp would hold me back." The Officer seemed to get a bit pissed off "So what else can you tell me about this case?"

"Yes the fourth victim is different from the last three." This caught Sherlock's attention "And what is that?" The officer closes his eyes "There was a message next to the body." Sherlock got closer to Lestrade "interesting, John would you care to join?" Looking up at Sherlock "Oh god yes!" Quickly standing up following Sherlock and the officer "John do you drive?" Looking over at the shorter alpha "Yes but I don't own a car at the moment!" Before he could suggest they take a taxi Sherlock had already got one to stop and was getting in. "Come on John!" Quickly he got in the car next to Sherlock "So this is what you do as a job?" Looking over at the doctor "If you are asking that I look at dead bodies all the time yes that is half of the job but there is so much more! You know it's hard being an omega in this town already but being an omega detective working for the Scotland yard!"

"Oh I wasn't trying to offend I was just asking if this was normal part of your job." Looking down at his cane "Offend me John don't be stupid I am not easily offended! Now that, that is out of the way I see that drinking runs in your family and there is most likely someone that is dealing with the problem as we speak." Finally the taxi stops at their destination "Uh yes my sister Harry she is trying to sober up" Sherlock gets out of the taxi fairly quickly walking onto the crime scene "Well good luck with that it is hard to get pass an addiction. John do you want to know how I was about to know about your family history?" John nods, Sherlock starts to explain his deductions "The phone in your hand!" Points to the phone that he was holding "What about my phone?" Putting the phone back in his pocket "Well your phone is an older model which shows me it was given to you by a family member, close to your age which you told me was your sister Harry."

"I knew her name from thee craving in the back of the phone, also there are scratches and cracks. This means that the phone had to have been from someone that has problems with keeping their phone in their hands. This leads me to believe that the owner has a drinking problem." John was totally blown away "Wow! you got all that from the phone?" Sherlock looks John up and down "Just like I got that your limp is a psychosomatic." He walks away looking for over clues as to how this murder might me different from the others besides the note. John just stands there with his mouth open, finally getting his bearing straight he catches up to Sherlock. "My limp is psychosomatic wait that makes a bit sense but how can that be when I didn't have it before the injury?" Sherlock walks under the yellow caution tape as an other officer was standing there she calls him a freak. Sherlock just responds by saying she didn't make it home last night.

"John it is just a part of your brain trying to deal with what you went through and at some point you will no longer need your cane." The taxi stopped outside of the crime scene. Getting out Sherlock walks up to the door, Following his lead John got out. A officer stops Sherlock by putting her hand up. "What are you doing here freak?" Sherlock just raises an eyebrow "As if you didn't know already I am here to help solve a case as usual." John just looks between the Bata and Omega. "I can see that you didn't go home last night!" The look on the Officer's eyes said everything. "Now please let us pass!" Before she could say another word Lestrade opened the door to the building that the crime scene was in. "Sherlock you made it come on in and you too Dr. Waston."

Sherlock walks in as John follows passing the beta she gave him a dirty look as the pair went in. As the three of them went up many people that were also working on the case turned and stared John down. "Don't you think you all have had enough time staring him down already." With that statement they all went back to work. "I guess it's not everyday that someone comes on a case with you!" Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks "You would be correct I normally work alone." Sherlock started walking again he then started to head up the stairs. As they reached the top another Beta stopped them. "Oi Stop there! Sherlock didn't I tell you to wear gloves before coming on to my crime scene!" Rolling his eyes Sherlock turned to wear a box of gloves were. Quickly putting them he turned back to John handing him a pair as well. "And who the hell is this with you?"

"This is Doctor John Waston, He is here to help me over look the body." The beta then looked John up and down "Why in the bloody hell do you need a doctor to look over the body when it's my job!" John just stood there awkwardly looking down at the ground. "He is here because I need him here to help me with the case... I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you! just give us five minutes to look at the body!" Giving Sherlock a death glare before stepping aside. "You have exactly FIVE minutes!" Walking away leaving the pair behind.


End file.
